It's A Wonderful Life
by xocbx0
Summary: Kendall knows that she's his soulmate and that the guys are his best friends, but what if he wants to see what life is like without him in it? Lots of fate and destiny included. Loosely based on the movie of the same title, short preface inside :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi all!

So basically I've had a lot of this story written and in my computer for a while and I had it on tumblr but I want to keep writing it so I'm putting it here as well.

It's loosely based on It's a Wonderful Life, my favorite movie.

So let me know what you guys think and review if you can so I'll know if I should put up more chapters or not! :)


	2. Chapter 2

His eyelids fluttered a little before he moaned and turned over. In the background he can hear what it was that woke him up just a little bit before the alarm was set for, talking and yelling. He rolls over all the way to see if he can fall back asleep and ends up face to face with a gorgeous brunette, peacefully sleeping. At one time, waking up to her face was something that took his breath away. Though he knows she's beautiful, maybe even more beautiful to him now, instead of thinking how lucky he is, he mumbles and grumbles in his head.

"She gets to sleep soundly and I'm the one woken up and they aren't even _my _family."

He grunts a little and closes his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep in time but before he can get too far…

*beep beep beep beep*

Slowly opening his eyes and muttering curse words under his breath, he lays there for a second before shutting the alarm off. The figure next to him stirs and he realizes that he didn't shut the alarm off before it could wake her up, seeing as how she doesn't need to be up for two hours.

"Babe, you alright?" she asks groggily, opening her eyes a bit to look at him.

He mutters a quick apology under his breath, slamming the alarm off a little harder than is necessary. She stares at his back as he rises out of bed and storms off into the bathroom angrily. Rolling back over in bed, she stares at the ceiling for a minute before she decides to try to sleep again.

A half hour later she wakes up as she feels a dip in the bed. Looking over her shoulder, she sees her fiance sitting on the bed and putting his shoes on. He stands and walks over to the dresser, putting his wallet in his pocket and mumbling angrily too himself. He begins to walk over to the door.

"Ken, aren't you gonna say goodbye to me?" you pout a little, wondering why he would just leave before saying anything.

He looks back at you a little annoyed, as if you were another thing that interrupted his morning. He leans down to kiss your lips and then your forehead lightly. You pull back to look at him.

"You okay?" you ask him as you look in his eyes, looking deep in the green orbs you used to know so well. You're looking for anything that could tell you why he's been acting so annoyed with, well, everything lately.

"I'm sorry love, I thought you were sleeping." He smiles down at you a little and even though those dimples are barely showing, just the sight of them makes you a little giddy inside. "You're gonna meet us for dinner tonight after we're done at the studio, right? I think Jessa and Maddy were wondering if you wanted them to get you." He says all of this a little tiredly, like he was a little tired of the same routine Thursday night dinners that he and the other three members of his band had with their girls.

"I'm going to have to bring Alex over to her boyfriend's house before it so I'll probably just meet you all there." You realize as you say this that you can hear Alex (your cousin that you _oh so gratefully_ are letting stay with you and Kendall for a little bit while she's apartment hunting) laughing at something in the living room with a friend she must have brought home. Also, that she's probably still drunk at 6 in the morning. And beyond that, it probably woke Kendall up _again. _

"You do more than enough for that girl, Liv. Honestly." He says while simultaneously rolling his eyes and pulling himself up and farther away from you. He straightens his flannel out a bit, leans down to kiss your forehead again, and walks out the door. You can hear your cousin and her friend try to talk to him and a faint _"You're drunk Alex. And don't spill that shit on my couch."_ before he walks out.

You lay your head down and look over to your nightstand where a picture of you and Kendall rests that was taken the night he proposed. You lay there for a little while and let your mind drift off to things that you've been noticing lately. He's just been so damn _irritable_, like every little thing annoys him. You know that he gave you the go-ahead for your cousin to stay with you for the time being because well, what was he going to say, no? But you knew it was annoying him. It wasn't only you, it seemed like _everyone _was annoying him. Even the boys, his fellow band members, they were practically his brothers. But he would come home angrily and complain about Logan having a new girl every week or James's dog constantly barking on set. Where did your carefree fiance go? The one that if you came home from work and your client gave you a particularly hard time, he would pull you into his lap and stare at you until you laughed, knowing you weren't ticklish like most girls. Eventually, you fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

He walks out of the front door and pulls it closed behind him roughly. Shaking his head as he walks to his car, muttering to himself about how he's "paying for a child he doesn't even have by her staying with us." He gets into his car and slams the door shut, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair before shifting the car into drive and speeding off. While he's on his way to the studio, and of course running late, he gets two texts from a still-drunk Alex telling him that he needed to replace the 12-pack of his that she drank last night (even though she should have _known _that he wasn't going to answer her), along with a text from Carlos:

_Dude did you forget that we had to start early this morning? I'm not trying to stay in the studio late tonight._

He throws his phone down on the seat, looking at the road in front of him and laughs to himself. "Yeah, you're the only fucking person that doesn't feel like staying in the studio all night Carlos. I'm purposely running late just to fuck with you," he complains to himself as he rubs his hands over his eyes. He can't stop thinking to himself how tired, really really tired he is. And he's still annoyed with something Carlos said the other day about him being disorganized, as if that was some new or unfound information. He pulls into the parking lot just as he remembers a few more things that have irritated him this week.

The first thing he sees as he walks in is people rushing towards him along with a barrage of "w_e've been waiting for you"_ and _"we needed you for a fitting an hour ago". _He's still walking along as they're all hanging onto his sides while someone else pushes him into makeup, uttering a quick "_another interview was added for today, sorry dude"_ before walking off.

He sits down in the chair and exhales loudly before finally looking to his left and seeing Logan sitting in the chair next to him, talking up a leggy blonde that's hanging all over him. Kendall rolls his eyes and turns back to look at himself in the mirror in front of him. Now there was no question in his head that Olivia was his soulmate, he's known that since their first date almost five years ago. _But _he'd also be lying if he said that he doesn't miss being a desirable single guy. He would never cheat on her, not in a million years. But coming home and watching movies in bed at night was just so, well, _boring _compared to Logan's weekends which consisted of flying a girl to Vegas on a Thursday night and coming home with a new one on Saturday night. As he's mulling this over, another girl comes in and begins his hair and makeup. She doesn't even try to make small talk because she's too busy ogling Logan, who has began to split his attention between her and his blonde in an expert way. Kendall starts going through a few emails in his phone before Logan finally averts his attention to his best friend.

"Dude, why so tense?" Logan smirks at him while the platinum blonde is giggling at something he said two minutes ago.

Kendall doesn't look at him and keeps his eyes on his phone. "Rough morning." He answers Logan curtly. He doesn't get a response from Logan for what feels like too many beats, so he lowers his phone and looks over at the brunette who is apparently too preoccupied with the blonde that's dangling on his arm to hear him.

Sensing that Kendall was staring at him, Logan half-way looks at him while still smiling at the girl. "My bad dude, what did you say?"

Kendall stares at him for a second, the girl trying to get Logan's attention again by pulling on his arm. She succeeds as Logan turns back to her, causing Kendall to snort under his breath while lifting his eyebrows and turn his own attention back to his phone. Not that there was anything particularly new about his best friend's womanizing ways, _I mean he wasn't known as the hender-whore of the group for nothing, _it was just irritating lately.

They finish just as they're being called into the studio. Logan flashes his swoon-worthy smile at the girl after putting her number in his phone, promising to call her this weekend. _Yeah, this weekend I'll be picking out china patterns with Liv even though we have enough damn plates. Not taking a hot girl out for a one night-stand. _Kendall snorts a little after this thought goes through his mind but Logan doesn't even register it. They reach Carlos and James who are laughing about something as they're sitting on two stools.

"Well it's about time. How long have we been sitting around, waiting for these two beauty queens James?" Carlos laughs a little to the tall brunette seated next to him and then looks at the two boys standing in front of him.

"I mean, I'd say a good hour and a half" James says while looking at his watch in over-exaggeration. He looks up from his wrist and looks first at Carlos, then Logan and Kendall.

Logan just smirks while Kendall stares at them, then rolls his eyes in irritation.

"Well now I'm here so let's get this done with today." He says snidely as he goes to sit down on the fourth stool, farthest away from both of them. Carlos and James look at Logan who just shrugs.

He goes to sit at the stool between James and Kendall, giving them his excuse. "I've been trying to get that girl Casey's number now for two weeks, and it looks like the henderson charm has finally wore her down" he winks at them. As they both laugh knowingly, Kendall just stares ahead of him, aggravated and beyond over this day.

The day didn't get any better as it went on, though. During the interview, the host focused mainly on James and Maddy finally coming out as a couple and Logan's most recent string of women coming back to his apartment. The only personalized question that was directed at Kendall was _"So, still getting married?"_ and after a brief yes, Kendall took a breath and began to start talking about them picking a new date when he was interrupted by the host asking Carlos about a concert that him and Jessa had been seen attending recently. Carlos began describing it and how Jessa had fallen asleep on him later on that night while Kendall just sat further back in his seat and realized that he wasn't going to be asked any more questions today.

Once the interview was done, they had some shooting and recording to do. A new assistant dropped a smoothie all over Kendall's flannel as he was handing it to him. He walked into his dressing room to find a shirt to change into, _Carlos must've been bored the other night when he was recording his part and cleaned my damn room again, _he thinks to himself as he flings pillows he didn't even realize he had off of the couch. Finally finding a shirt, the smoothie smell wouldn't go away, so he resembled a strawberry-banana combination the rest of the day.

While James usually brought Fox into the studio, today Carlos brought Sydney with him also. Finally having someone to play with, Fox went ballistic as if his barking wasn't already irritating him this week.

In the studio, he couldn't seem to get in-tune, something was just off. It didn't help that James was doing exceptionally well for some reason. When they were on a break, Logan decided this was an excellent time for a backflip, except he backflipped right onto Kendall's phone that was charging on the floor. As if that wasn't enough, everyone seemed to need him for an extra _something _today; an extra fitting for the shoot tomorrow, a re-recording of his intro on one of the tracks they were laying out, an extra rehearsal because he just couldn't quite get the hang of this _one_ damn move, an extra quote for the interview that was also going to be in a magazine because he apparently "didn't speak up enough" and though he was perpetually off the market, (because he was engaged, it was seen as him never being available again while Carlos and James just being in a relationship well, that could end any moment) he still had some girls that he was a favorite of.

When he heard the day being wrapped, all he wanted to do was go home, kick his fiancee's cousin out of his house, and sleep for two days. But today was Thursday which meant a weekly dinner with the boys and their girls (and sometimes Logan's girl of the weekend). He sighed as he drove to their favorite restaurant and the one they frequented weekly. They all walked in and Maddy and Jessa were already waiting. The only one missing was you.


	4. Chapter 4

You walk in about ten minutes later, running late from dropping your cousin off. When you go to sit next to Kendall you notice how tired he looks, not even getting up to pull your chair out.

"Hey babe" you say after he kisses you lightly on the cheek. "I missed you today. Are you alright, you look worn out?"

He rubs his hands over his eyes and sighs. "I'm fine, just exhausted you know." He looks away and leans back in his chair, excluding himself from everyone at the table. You're easily wrapped into other conversations, barely noticing him.

As Kendall's sitting back in his chair, he looks at everyone at the table, one by one. Everyone's talking at once, everyone's laughing and engrossed in conversations while seemingly not even realizing that he hasn't spoken in an hour and a half. His eyes keep darting to them while their voices are over-whelming him. He puts his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. Rubbing circles over his eyes, he hears bits of every conversation. _"Yeah I'm picking her up in like three hours and then we're spending the weekend in San Diego, probably not leaving the hotel until Sunday morning"_ Logan's face flashes in his head. _"I feel like Fox might need a friend, you know? Someone besides Sydney to hangout with at the studio and on set. There's probably gonna be some extra noise but everyone loves him so we're gonna go this weekend to look at puppies." _James' face and barking sound off in his head. _"I have to go into Kendall's dressing room weekly because I don't know how he can stand it in there, I mean I know that he's disorganized but I just feel like it makes him happier when I organize for him."_ Not being able to find things where he leaves them and Carlos' face runs through his head. _"I've been so swamped with work I don't plan on going out at all this weekend, me and Kendall are probably just going to stay home and watch Bridezilla reruns that I DVR'd after we do more gift registries and look for china patterns. I mean, I know he thinks we won't need new plates but we will." _Your voice and his beyond boring weekend invades his brain lastly. It might be the exhaustion, the stress, a combination of both; he can't sit there and listen to this for one more minute or his brain will explode.

He noisily scrapes his chair back and stands, grabbing his jacket and shoving his arms in the sleeves. Everyone stops their conversations to gape at him, wondering what exactly he was doing.

"...Ken are you going somewhere?" You ask him while staring up at him as he's shuffling around agitatedly. You can hear the thunderstorm starting outside so you were confused as to why he was about to go out into it. He's still having trouble slamming his arms in his jacket while he starts speaking to you all.

"I need to get some air. I can't stand sitting here anymore with you all, honestly. I can't." He finally finishes putting on his jacket when Logan speaks up.

"Seriously dude what the _hell_ has been your issue all week. Are you late for your damn period or something?" He laughs a little at his joke and looks around for more laughter, though there isn't any.

"No Logan, it isn't my time of the month, _thank you very much. _I just can't stand to be around you all anymore. Always needing something from me, always ungrateful. You need me to make sure that your apartment is clear of the last girl you had in it when you're on your way home with another one..." Logan smirks because, well, it _was_ true. But still, Kendall didn't explode on people like this. "James bringing Fox onto the set whose been barking non-stop. No James, no one wants you to get yet _another_ puppy to add to that..." James glares at him, offended because Fox was more of a child to him than an actual child would be. Everyone knew that. Carlos laughed at the James comment until Kendall turned towards him next. "I don't know why you're laughing Carlos, Sydney only makes it more unbearable at that studio. Oh no, actually you're constant organizing of my shit makes it the most unbearable. And you needing to instagram everything we do. If I have my picture taken and put in one of those ugly filters one more time I'm going to throw your phone into a wall." Carlos stopped laughing and defensively said "Hey, the fans love those photos." Kendall just raises his eyebrows at him.

You were so confused. What the hell was going on? Kendall doesn't blow up on anyone much less his _best friends. _"I think we should go home now babe." You start to get up after you say this but he puts his hand on your shoulder and pushes you back down a little. Everyone is staring at you two because for the past 5 years you've been together, he's never actually left somewhere without you. You look up at him as he looks down at you. You've never seen his eyes so..so.._detached.._before.

"And _you..." _He spits out with venom dripping from his voice._ "_I can't tell you how tired I am of wedding things. ALWAYS wedding things. You're the bride for pete's sake, don't you want to do this stuff with your friends? Why do you have to do it with _me. _As if I don't spend enough time with you while we do nothing exciting anymore." He's breathing fast and angrily as he says this but everyone is just staring at him. Besides never leaving without you, he's also never spoken to you in a way that was anything like this. You feel like you were just slapped in the face.

"I..I mean. I.." you don't know what to say as you're red-faced and embarrassed. He snorts and turns away from you all and walks out the door, letting it slam behind him. Everyone looks at each other as you look down at your hands in your lap and try to hold the tears back, not wanting to be even more embarrassed.

He walks out in the thunderstorm, not bothering to put the hood on his jacket up. He gets into his car and immediately throws it into gear and speeds away from the restaurant. The sky is black and it seems like it's only raining harder now that he's left. He looks in his rear-view and sees his green eyes, red and angry like he's never seen them before.

But he doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything anymore. He can't stand anything. Maybe it's the years of keeping his mouth shut about the little things that everyone does that annoy him. Or maybe it's the fact that his life is the same boring nonsense every single day. Hell, is this what the rest of life looks like? If so, he's out. He almost feels a twitch of guilt for blowing up on her, _almost. _

He drives until he reaches a bridge that he's driven over many times. He drives on it and then pulls to the side. He doesn't think anyone would be out in this type of weather and to be honest, he doesn't care if they were. He shuts the engine off and runs out of the car, stopping at the edge of the bridge.

If he looked like a mad-man before, now he looked clinically insane. His normally messy blonde hair was now sticking to his head as the rain was pouring down his face. The sky looked darker, if that was even _possible, _and he stood at the edge of the bridge and screamed. To who or what, he didn't know.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I'VE HAD ENOUGH. I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE. I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS, YOU CAN HAVE IT ALL BACK." He bent over with his hands on his knees, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"You better watch you wish for, mister. You never know what might come true."

This voice makes him jump and look behind him for the source of it. He sees an old man, not dressed for rain but seemingly not looking affected by the downpour which was...actually, it was raining even harder now. Kendall stares at him, too angry to be fully curious about why this man was standing on this bridge with no jacket and..._no car to get him here? _

"Well if I wish that I wasn't here to deal with any of this anymore, I would only be too lucky for that to come true." Kendall replies to the man while he's pushing the blonde hair out of his face. He was compelled to speak to this man but he didn't know why. It was like he couldn't shut his mouth. "I'M TIRED OF NEVER BEING APPRECIATED FOR ANYTHING I DO. My life has become so mundane and just, everyone has these things going on and I feel like my life has been decided and done with, like I'm an old man, no offense." He yells this at this old man that he doesn't even know, not caring about how he looks or sounds.

The old man looks at this tall young man, breathless and rain dripping off of his nose, his chin. "Now son, I know that there are plenty of people that depend on you daily. You wouldn't be able to just leave them. Maybe a pretty girl that thinks of you before she falls asleep every night." He almost looked like he was pleading with him to change his mind, but that's not right is it? The old man looks at him with a look of hope, like maybe this would click in this boy's head.

But it doesn't.

"They'd all be better off without me though, what don't you understand? They don't really need me. They might think they do, but they don't. And I..I wouldn't mind leaving everything and starting over." Kendall says this in a lower voice than his previous statements, but this makes it all the more convincing.

"Ah you see son, I really wish you didn't say that." The old man gives a sad, knowing smile. He looks down for a second and then turns away, walking the opposite way.

Kendall cocks his head to the side, wondering what the point of this was. And where this grandpa-looking man was planning on walking to in the middle of a thunderstorm. It was then that something told him to look over the bridge, down into the water. Something was happening though he didn't understand what. The water which was black and churning from the storm was, well, it was..spinning. Spinning and..._turning gold and opening up?_

Before he could give the color-changing water a second thought, he was falling over the bridge and tumbling into this gold hole in the blackened waters beneath him.


End file.
